The Lost Children
by Lilac1100
Summary: The queen sent away her two children Lilac and Hope when they where both young to protect them from her husband the pharoh what happens when they return? With their new parents Moses and Tzipporah! Read to find out!


**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing! **

The Lost Children

The queen clutched her children close to her as she snuck out of the palace. And for what seemed like the millionth time she thanked that little voice in her head for the warning when she first found out she was pregnant. A voice had told her not to tell her husband the pharaoh about her pregnancy and only allow her two must trusted maids to help with her birth so nine months later she found the voice to be right, Her child was a girl and her husband would of wanted a male heir and that's not even the worst part she gave birth to two girls. Twins! And in Egypt it is considered unlucky to have twins so her husband would surely have sentenced them to death. She looked at her daughters they both had brown hair and brown eyes curse or not they were her babies and she loved them and she had to protect them.

"You requested my presence my queen?" asked a guard on his camel.

The queen nodded handing over her two babies with nothing but a kiss on the forehead. "Take them somewhere safe." said the queen

"Of course but where my queen?" asked the guard.

The queen closed her eyes and recalled the name the voice had spoken to her

"Take them to the house of Moses."

"At once." Said the guard as he took off into the desert with her daughters.

"Protect them please." She whispered before returning to the palace.

Upon arriving at Moses' home the guard left the babes on his door step before leaving quickly. Upon the rising sun Moses got up to attend to the sheep only to open the door to find the two babes crying. Moses bent down scooping up one baby shushing her quietly.

"Tzipporah!" he yelled to his wife.

"Moses what is it- oh my." Said Tzipporah quickly scooping up the seconded baby shushing her as well.

"Where did they come from?" asked Tzipporah.

"They were here when I went to tend to the sheep," answered Moses as the baby he was holding started playing with his cloak causing him to smile.

"God must of sent them here it could not be a mere coincidence." Stated Tzipporah. "Perhaps. Either way we can't leave them." Agreed Moses.

"What should we call them?" asked Tzipporah.

"Hmm. I think this one should be called Lilac." Said Moses holding the baby closer making the baby coo in response.

"Beautiful. And this one I shall name Hope." Said Tzipporah tickling Hope.

And so started the girl's new life. By the time the girls were two Moses and Tzipporah had their own child a baby boy named Gershom. The two girls loved their baby brother and were very protective of him. Before the parents knew it their girls were fourteen years old.

"Come on Lilac, Hurry up." Yelled Hope jumping up and down excitedly.

Hope wore a tattered red dress and had short cropped brown hair and she was currently carrying a bucket of water.

"Hope calm down before you hurt yourself. The party doesn't start for a few hours." Complained Lilac.

Lilac now had long brown hair that went to her back that she always wore in a braid and she was wearing a blue dress. The girls hurried home putting the water in its perspective place.

"Girls can you bring this to your father. He forgot his lunch again!" said an exasperated Tzipporah.

"Seriously! Father would forget his own head if it wasn't attached." Chuckled Lilac.

"To true." Agreed Hope taking the food and water from their mother.

"Okay off you go." Said Tzipporah. As the girls were walking their brother ran over to them.

"Hi guys." He said.

"Hi buddy you doing okay." Asked Lilac

"Yep can I play with you guys please?" he begged.

"Sure buddy let us just bring this to father." Said Lilac ruffling his hair as they walked away.

They soon found their fathers location over the hills away.

"Father! Father!" the girls yelled running towards their father.

"Hello girls what are you doing here?" asked Moses.

"You forgot your lunch AGAIN." Stated Lilac handing him his food.

"I did?" asked Moses rubbing his head causing the girls to laugh.

"Baaaa." Said their oldest sheep Merida running off.

"Heh. That old Merida. Girls go on home I'll be there soon once I get that sheep." Said Moses fallowing Merida.

"Come on Lilac we promised Gershom that we would play with him." Reminded Hope. "Coming." Said Lilac running off with her sister.

"Tag gotcha Hope." Yelled Lilac before quickly running away

"What?! That's it your next Gershom!" giggled Hope about to run after her brother but before she could she saw her father coming up the hill looking shocked.

"Hello father." Said the children together.

Their father looked up before he bolted into their house.

"What was that about? Is father okay?" asked Gershom.

"I don't know but if it was important father and mother would let us know. It's impolite to pry." Scolded Lilac.

"Exactly now let's play our game while we wait for them to finish." Agreed Hope.

Soon their parents came outside

"Children come here please." Moses said.

The children gathered around their parents wondering what was happening.

"Children your mother and I have come to a decision we will be going to Egypt." Moses finished.

"We leave tomorrow.' Agreed Tzipporah.

The children gasped "But why father?" asked Lilac.

"Because my daughter God has commanded me to." Moses answered.

The next day they packed the few necessities they needed before heading towards Egypt. Gershom was riding with their parents on one camel while the girls were on another.

"Are you scared?" asked Lilac the morning they reached Egypt.

"Of what?" asked Hope

"You know what!" hissed Lilac

"You heard just as well as I did what the Egyptians did and are probably still doing to the Hebrews"

"Don't worry! Father would never put us in danger." Reassured Hope.

Lilac sighed "You are living up to your names sake."

"What do you mean?" asked Hope.

"I mean you are always so hopeful and never doubt anyone. Like your name." answered Lilac

"Well so are you." Stated Hope

"Huh?"

"You're named after a flower and like you flowers are very wise." Explained Hope.

"You speak nonsense." Said Lilac shaking her head.

"I am serious a flower knows exactly when to bloom and when to stay a bud that is extremely wise."

Lilac was about to retort when they were interrupted by their mother.

"Girls we have arrived," stated Tzipporah.

The girls looked up to see a grand palace

"It's beautiful." Breathed Hope.

"But on the inside is a monster." Hissed Lilac.

"Girls put your on hoods and don't take them off." Order Tzipporah in her 'I am your mother now do as I say 'voice.

"Yes mother" they said putting on their hoods.

As they came to the palace gate Moses asked the guard to see the pharaoh stating he was an old "friend".

"Children why don't you go find a well and give the camels some water." Suggested Moses handing Hope the camel's reins.

"Yes father." They said as Hope took the reins of the camels and Lilac took Gershom's hand and started to search for a well.

As they walked around the palace they saw horrible things they saw women getting yanked by their hair, saw men forced into working so hard they collapse, and saw men, women, and children being whipped for nothing. The girls tried to block Gershom's view but they could tell their little brother still heard the horrible noises of pain, suffering, and death. It took forever but they managed to find a well and allowed the camels to drink. As they were sitting there a couple of young children came running out it appeared the sister was trying to stop her brother they ran right passed them and into the leg of a horse that belonged to an Egyptian guard!

"What… Why you dirty Hebrew scum." He snarled raising his whip as though he was about to hit the children.

Without thinking Lilac ran in front of the kids and blocked the guard's whip with her arm.

"Hey. If I was as rich as you I would think I could afford some manners." She hissed throwing the whip back at him; behind her Hope told the children to go hide with Gershom before standing next to her sister.

"Why you…" he started.

"Pravis the pharaoh ordered all guards to come to the palace for orders come on." Hissed another.

"You got lucky." Grumbled Pravis following the other guard but not before shoving the girls in to the mud.

"Hey look at that Lilac it's not every day you see a horse with two rear ends." Said Hope loud enough for the guard to hear.

Pravis growled before continuing on his way. The girls stood from the mud to see the two children were gone and Gershom had come to stand by them.

"That was really brave." Said a female voice.

"Or very stupid," added another.

The kids turned to see a young woman in a red dress a long with a man that greatly resembles their father.

"Hello. What are your names? And where are your parents?" asked the women.

"Hello my name is Lilac and these are my siblings Hope and Gershom. And I am not sure where our parents are but their names are Moses and Tzipporah." Stated Lilac.

The adults were shocked.

"You are Moses' kids" asked the man.

"Yes." Said Hope confused.

The women smiled "Well. Let us introduce our selves my name is Miriam your aunt." Said the women causing the girls to gasp.

"My name is Aaron your uncle we are your father's siblings," explained Aaron.

"It's nice to meet you." Said the children.

"Aaron Miriam is everything okay?" asked none other than Moses.

"Father!" exclaimed the children running towards their parents.

"Children how did you get here?" asked Tzipporah surprised.

The girls (along with Gershom jumping in from time to time) told their parents the tale of their adventure with the guard.

"Girls that was very brave but it was foolish to put yourself in harm's way. Now promise me you will never do it again," said Tzipporah sternly.

"Yes mother." The girls murmured quietly.

With a sigh Moses changed the subject

"Well girls I see you meet your aunt and uncle that is good because we will be staying with them for a few days."

And so they did it was a tight fit in the small house but they made it work. After the incident the adults decided the children should stay in the house at all times. Slowly the days went by and the plagues started the girls were confused on what was going on but did not question it because their father said it was Gods doing. One day though the girls were alone. Gershom was asleep, their father was talking to the pharaoh, and the rest were out working.

"Lilac we are out of water." Whispered Hope.

"Well. The well is not too far away I am sure we can get some water and come right back." Said Lilac thoughtfully.

So the girls as quietly as possible put their cloaks on covering their faces and grabbed a jar and went to the well dumping some water into it.

"Halt!" shouted a gruff voice.

The girls whipped around to see two guards that were thankfully not Pravis.

"Will they do?" asked on guard as if they were not even there.

"Yes they look like just what we need." Said the other with a smirk. One guard reached down to grab Lilac's arm.

"Let go of her." Yelled Hope before punching his cheek.

The guards tried to grab them and the girls fought for as long as they could but then the guard did a pressure point on Hope knocking her out cold the other did the same to Lilac. The last thing they heard was a guard saying.

"Bring them to the palace."

Then their world went dark. When the girls woke up they were being dragged through the palace their hands were tied and they were being carried by two guards.

"So you are awake." Said one guard putting the girls down and forcing them to walk.

They were shoved all the way through the castle until they came into a large throne room. There were dancers dancing with ribbons and many slaves in the room along with the ridiculous magicians of the pharaoh. Then in the back of the room was the pharaoh himself along with his wife and son. The girls were quickly shoved to the front of the pharaoh and forced to kneel. Lilac was silently glad they wore their hoods up to hide their faces.

"So what is this then?" asked the pharaoh.

"These are the new slaves. You requested young females so that is what we got your majesty." explained the guards.

'Slaves!' thought the girls at the exact same time.

"Ah yes. Well let's take a better look at them remove their hoods." Ordered Ramses

'No!' thought Lilac as their cloaks were ripped off. The girls looked up in pure fear.

Nefertari silently gasped as she looked into the faces of the new slaves. The two girls had the same brown hair though different lengths, same height as she would of guessed, same skin tone, and lastly they had the same brown eyes. They had to be them. They had to be her babies. At first it was just a hunch until she saw the bracelets. When the girls were born she slipped two one of a kind bracelets on their wrists the two girls had the same bracelets.

"Yes they will do have them dressed then for their first day give them a tour their work starts tomorrow." Stated Ramses.

She watched as her daughters were dragged away not missing the glare that they sent her family. She wanted nothing more but to run down and embrace her daughters but she could not first she had to tell her husband the truth.

The girls looked at themselves in the mirror and wanted to scream. In the past two hours they had been through their own personal nightmare. First they were shoved into a bath cleaned so hard that they thought their skin would come off. Then they were put into plain white dresses that had a metal belt then had a copper band placed on their heads. After that they were sat down and had their hair brushed Lilac was no longer allowed to wear her hair in a braid anymore. Her hair had to stay loose and her hair was long! Then and this is the worst part they had make up put on them! They barely recognized themselves.

"Stay here the person who will give you the tour and be in charge of you will be here shortly." Said the women who had done their hair as she and the rest of the women left the room.

"What do we do now?" asked Hope.

"What can we do? The palace is so heavily guarded there is no way we can escape." Said Lilac.

"Wait I have an idea!" said Hope enthusiastically.

"That's a first." Mumbled Lilac.

"Hey! Well okay here is my plan tonight we will write a letter to our family!" said Hope.

"And you think the guards will just deliver that for us?" hissed Lilac.

"No hear me out so after we write the letter we will put it in an envelope with father's name on it. Then at night today we will put it in a water jug then pretend to fetch water then we will put it by the well someone will get it to father." Explained Hope.

"That might work but we can't do it tonight because the pharaoh said we will not work today so the guards will be suspicious. And they might expect something tomorrow so we will do it in two days' time." reasoned Lilac.

"Perfect!" said Hope.

Not even five seconds later did the door open to revile an old woman.

"Are two the new servants?" she asked approaching the girls.

Taking a conscious step back Hope answered "Yes." In a very curt tone.

"Look I am not like the other servants like you when I was a young child I was also ripped away from my family." She explained stepping forward.

The girls stared at her at first not believing a word she said but then they saw the honesty in her eyes and they knew they could trust her.

"What is your name?" asked Lilac quietly.

"I am called Margret. What are your names?"

"My name is Hope and this is my sister Lilac."

"Nice to meet you." Lilac said politely.

"Likewise." Margret started.

"Well I will start the tour. Come along." Margret said as she waved them forward.

The girls followed Margret into a large room filled with large book shelves that were elegantly arranged with thick hard covered books and a desk.

"This is the library you can't come in here without royal permission."

But what Margret didn't notice was that Lilac had snuck over to the desk and had grabbed a writing utensil and paper along with an envelope and right as Margret turned around Lilac hid the objects behind her back.

The girls followed Margret to the very bottom of the palace where there where very few rooms and the place was very dark.

"This is the servant's quarters." Margret explained walking down the hall to the very last room.

"This will be your room it has only one bed but considering your sisters I didn't think you would mind." Stated Margret in an apologetic tone.

"Its okay we preferred sharing a bed any way." Reassured Lilac.

"Okay you can take a look around you room I will be there shortly." Said Margret.

After Margret left the girls looked around there new room. It was small and it had one large mat on the floor with a blanket which they assumed must be the bed. It had a small table with a bowl and a jug and a rag on it for washing up. The girls looked at each other and nodded. Lilac quickly as possible pulled out the envelope and paper along with the writing utensil and hid them under the mat. Just as Lilac stood up Margret came back in the room.

"I will now show you where you will be working from this day forth. "Said Margret.

The girls had noticed that Margret was very formal she was obviously one of the higher servants. The girls followed Margret into what have must have been a kitchen. It had many counters and smelled of delicious food that the two girls could not describe. There where woven baskets everywhere hand filled to the brim with beans and other herbs.

"You will be working here for most of your time here, but you may be given different tasks depending on what is needed," Margret explained.

"Okay." Said Lilac looking down at her feet.

'Why? Why was this happening? She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be home with her family.'

Margret sighed. "I am sorry. I know how it feels to be separated from family. But you probably won't see them for a long time that is the honest truth."

The girls sighed.

"Now you may go stay in your room for the remainder of the day. Oh and before I forget you can't leave your room after 11:00." Margret said waving her hand in a shooing movement.

The girls left the kitchen that was on the second floor of the castle. And started walking down to their rooms. Upon arriving at their room the girls sat down on their 'bed'

"Will father be able to get us out of here?" asked Hope.

"I hope so." Answered Lilac.

"Come on get so sleep we will need it tomorrow."

They laid down on the mat it was not as bad as they thought it felt nice the mat was comfortable. But maybe that was just the exhaustion talking. Because they were soon fast asleep.

"Wake up." Said a stern voice.

Hope shot up out of sleep along with Lilac. They looked up to see Margret. The girls sighed in relief.

"Get ready we have to get to work. Meet me in the kitchen." Margret left after that.

The girls got up took the rags and water washed their face. Quickly brushed their hair then looked at the extra table to find two bowls of porridge. The girls sat down to eat taking a taste Lilac looked up in surprise.

"It's good." Said Lilac looking at the food skeptically.

"But mother's breakfast is better." Answered Hope.

The rest of breakfast was in silence.

"Okay let's get to work." Said Lilac as the girls started to walk to the kitchen.

They had finally made it to the second floor and was about to turn the corner when they suddenly ran into the pharaoh's wife. The queen. Nefertari looked at them and behind her eyes they could see another emotion could it be love?

"So are you two the new servants?" asked Nefertari.

"Yes… Your majesty." Lilac said through clenched teeth.

Why did she have to show respect to a women whose husband had taken them prisoner?

"You two look very much alike are you related?"

"Yes ma'am we are actually twins." Answered Hope slightly creped out.

"Do you know what day you were born?" she asked desperately.

The girls started shifting nervously this was a very personal subject but they could not just ignore it or they could be punished.

"Well we celebrate on October 26th if that's what you mean." Answered Lilac carefully.

"But when were you born?" the queen repeated.

With a sigh Hope answered with her eyes to the ground.

"We don't know when we were only a few days old our parents left us on the doorstep of our father."

"But that does not mean they are any less our family they are our parents by blood or not!" said Lilac not caring if she got punished she would not talk down to her parents.

The queen nodded

"I am sorry. Those are interesting bracelets did your mother give them to you?" she asked.

What was with this woman so interested in them? So what if they have a sort of an interesting background they were still raised by Hebrews.

"We do not know ma'am our father says that we had them on when he found us on his door step." Lilac explained.

"Thank you for answering the questions." She said as she walked away.

"What was that about?" asked Hope.

"I have no idea but we have to go we are already late." Said Lilac as they hurried to the kitchen.

**Morning Tide: Thank you so much for all the feedback! I tried to fix the word block and grammar to the best of my ability. ****J****As for the names I did some research and the name Lilac's origin is Hebrew as for Hope I can't change her name because she is not my character you see the idea of this story came up between me and my best friend so we each made a character and had them be sisters because we are so close. Anyway she created Hope and it's not right to change something that's not mine. So anyway thank you for the wonderful review!**


End file.
